Just a Kiss
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Tras ver que Soul se ha sacrificado por ella y que ahora está herido en la enfermería, los verdaderos sentimientos de Maka salen a flote y quizás gracias a la ayuda de Blair descubrá que es correspondida. MakaxSoul.


Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aquí les presento mi primer fanfic de Soul Eater. Es una serie que empecé a ver hace poco gracias a mi amiga Alma Evans (a quien le dedico este fic) y que me encantó. La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Maka, es un MakaxSoul y transcurre después de la pelea con Chrona, cuando Soul está en el hospital. Es más bien un modo alternativo de los hechos, porque como todos saben y por más que nos gustaría, Soul no despierta de esta manera. Bueno, en fin, espero que les guste a todos, no sean duros conmigo .  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un alma saludable habita…<br>en un cuerpo saludable…  
>y en una mente saludable…<em>

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que si deseaba proteger a mis seres amados debía volverme más fuerte.

**Just a Kiss**

Mi tragedia comenzó en aquel momento, cuando, tan solo por obstinación, abrí las puertas que me conducirían a la batalla más difícil y dura que había tenido hasta el momento. Soy completamente consciente de que si no fuera por papá y por el doctor Stein, Soul y yo no estaríamos vivos, nos hemos salvado por poco pero… ¿a qué costo? Siento que ya no soy la misma desde entonces, la oscuridad ha invadido mis pensamientos y mis temores se han asentado. Conozco mi misión, pero en estos momentos dudo si estoy capacitada para llevarla a cabo. Soul está herido por mi culpa, vacilé en batalla y eso nos ha costado muy caro, al fin y al cabo terminé poniendo en riesgo la vida de mi amigo y ahora no sé qué hacer, de qué modo actuar, tan solo sé que no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Miré a mi compañero con tristeza. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y jamás hemos pasado por una situación similar antes. Siempre creí que era invencible, nunca antes habíamos tenido problemas, después de todo, a pesar de que no somos la pareja perfecta, siempre he logrado sacar el máximo partido de mi guadaña. Ahora me toca encarar la realidad, me siento como si alguien me hubiese quitado una venda que, hasta entonces, cubría mis ojos. Las lágrimas no pueden evitar amontonarse en mis ojos y correr por mis mejillas mientras acaricio la mejilla de mi amigo. ¿Amigo? ¿Arma? No sé exactamente en qué momento nuestra relación pasó a otro nivel, ni siquiera era consciente de ello hasta entonces, pero ahora sé que sin Soul no soy nadie. ¿Qué gracia tiene convertirme en una gran maestra de la guadaña si no es con él a mi lado? Sé que ahora está fuera de peligro pero no puedo evitar que mi mente se llene de malos pensamientos al verlo inconsciente en la cama. ¿Y si jamás despertara? ¡No! Soul podría abrir los ojos de un momento a otro y entonces… entonces… no podría dejar que me viera con esta cara.

Black Star entra al cuarto tan escandaloso como siempre, Tsubaki va detrás de él sonriendo a modo de disculpa por semejante ruido. No puedo molestarme con él, desde que Soul ha sido internado ha venido a visitarlo a diario, sé que son grandes amigos y que, aunque a veces no pareciera, Black Star no lo hace apropósito sino que es su forma de ser. Noto la mirada preocupada de ambos y sonrío para demostrarles que estoy con buenos ánimos. Últimamente pareciera que todo el mundo se preocupara por mí y eso tan solo me reconfirma el hecho de que tengo que volverme más fuerte, por mí y por Soul.

-Nee, Maka-chan, tienes mejor pinta-me dice la morocha, aliviada-. Estos últimos días te he visto deprimida, pero no tienes que culparte por lo de Soul-kun, ya verás que pronto se pondrá bien.  
>-Lo sé, no te preocupes, siento haberlos preocupado-digo para tranquilizarla-. Sé que tarde o temprano Soul abrirá los ojos, debo estar preparada para ese momento, no dejaré que me vea mal.<br>-Tienes razón Maka-chan, ¡ánimo!

* * *

><p>Aquella noche regreso a casa dispuesta a estudiar duro. Estudiar siempre me ayuda en los momentos difíciles, es como si me llevara a otro mundo. Aún así, cuando abro la puerta mis ánimos decaen hasta el suelo. Todo está muy silencioso desde que Soul no está aquí, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, él tiene que pasar las noches en la enfermería, donde sé que es bien atendido. Suspiró y como los restos de la cena del día anterior, como estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para dos desde que Soul está internado que la comida me alcanza para más de un día. Cuando termino de lavar lo que he utilizado me doy un relajante baño. Escucho el chirriar de una puerta y volteo a ver a Blair, quien entra en su forma gatuna.<p>

-Soul-kun ya no está aquí para jugar con Blair-suspira, subiéndose al banco que hay junto a mi bañera-. Lo extrañas, ¿nee Maka-chan?  
>-Hai-asiento-. Pero ya regresará, verás que así será… tiene que reponerse.<br>-Quizás si le das un beso despierta, ya sabes, como en Cenicienta y ese tipo de cuentos.  
>-La Bella Durmiente-la corrijo y luego niego-. Esas son historias de niños, no pasan en la vida real Blair-san.<br>-Oh, ya veo… pero de igual forma no perderías nada en intentarlo, ¿nee?

* * *

><p>Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo carmesí al recordar las palabras que Blair me había mencionado la noche anterior. Ahora que me encontraba nuevamente a solas con Soul no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara. Acaricié su rostro con tristeza, se veía tan dulce acunado por los brazos de Morfeo… pero aún así me dolía. Suspiro y me golpeo las mejillas con ambas manos, ¿qué me pasa últimamente? No puedo dejar que Soul me viera de esta forma. Extraño su voz, sus palabras que siempre logran animarme sin importar que tan difícil sea la situación, sé que lo que más necesito en este momento es que despierte… quizás por ello es que me atrevo a besarlo.<p>

Mi corazón parece querer dificultarme la misión, sus latidos se aceleran y adquieren un ritmo que jamás me había imaginado que podría alcanzar, pero aún así sé que eso es algo bueno. Cierro los ojos y relajo mi cuerpo, consciente de que estoy por dar mi primer beso. Poco a poco siento el contacto de sus labios contra los míos y me paralizo. No sé muy bien qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, tan solo sé que esta sensación me agrada y que no quiero separarme de él. La respiración de Soul comienza a acompasarse con la mía y, a pesar de que eso me sorprende, no me atrevo a separarme de él… o quizás es que no quiero hacerlo. Decido guiarme por mi corazón en lugar de mi razón por primera vez en la vida e intensifico el beso. Soul me corresponde. La necesidad de aire es mayor a mi deseo de mantenerme junto a él y, cuando ya no resisto más, me separo, agitada.

Mi expresión se torna de sorpresa al ver que mi compañero me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios y, por más que se nota lo débil que está, el verlo despierto logra reconfortarme. Blair tenía razón, los besos mágicos no existen tan solo en los cuentos de hadas. Soul levanta la mano con dificultad y la lleva a mi mejilla, es entonces que me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas no dejan de correr.

-Maka…-susurra-. Tonta, no llores.  
>-No puedo evitarlo Soul… yo… yo…-titubeo y luego salgo corriendo de la enfermería, buscando a la encargada.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Así que Soul-kun despertó?-dice Tsubaki, aliviada-. Yo creo que Maka-chan tiene mucho que ver en su rápida recuperación.<br>-¿Qué dices?-pregunto, mientras noto como mis mejillas comienzan a arder.  
>-Así es, Soul me dijo que sintió un ligero cosquilleo antes de despertar, que una agradable sensación lo acunó y lo guió por el camino correcto. Me sorprende porque lo único que podría compararse con esa descripción es mi gran brillo y mi gran talento, ¿no lo crees así Tsubaki?-responde Black Star, egocéntrico como siempre.<br>-Así es Black Star-contesta ella para satisfacerlo-. Pero aún así… yo creo que Maka-chan tiene algo que ver con aquella sensación de calidez, después de todo ustedes se quieren mucho y son una gran pareja.  
>-Es cierto Maka…-admite el moreno-. ¿No hay algo que hayas hecho y que pudiera despertar a Soul? ¿O tan solo estabas allí parada cuando despertó?<p>

Sonrío y les doy junto mis manos detrás de la espalda, volteando. Me alejo caminando lentamente sin querer compartir lo sucedido con ninguno de mis dos amigos, prefiero guardármelo para mí, después de todo los rumores corren rápido en esta escuela y sé que papá no tardaría en enterarse. Cuando estoy lejos de ellos los miro de reojo, y, ahora que no pueden escucharme, digo con una sonrisa.

_Just a Kiss._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Este fanfic simplemente fluyó. Me agarró en una noche de inspiración y me partió el alma cuando vi la hora y decidí continuarlo al otro día, pero bueno, cosas que le pasan a cualquiera. Sinceramente me encanta la pareja, son tal para cual, y la escena me pareció muy tierna e ideal para hacer una historia de amor entre ellos dos, por más corta que fuera. Espero poder escribir alguna otra cosa acerca de este anime, me gustaría escribir algo de Kid, quizás más adelante cuando vaya más adelantada con la serie. Por ahora deberán conformarse con ésta. Sinceramente no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de historias, contadas desde el punto de vista de un personaje, pero así salió, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews por favor, su opinión y sus críticas son muy bien recibidas, ya saben, apenas soy una novata escribiendo y las críticas siempre te ayudan a seguir creciendo, además de que te animan a escribir. Sin más que decirles me despido, hasta otra ocasión! Gracias por haberse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
